Packages for bags, banners, and the like are well known in the art and typical examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,333,690, 3,341,003, and, more recently, 4,557,384. While these packages have been suitable for their intended purposes, no effort has been made to integrate the design of the package with its support rack or display assembly. Thus, the above are only adapted to be mounted upon a hook or hooks which extend transversely through the top portion of the packaging. While these designs may be acceptable when selling bags without artistic content on the face of the bags, recently a variety of gift bags and banners have been developed which include a large variety of different styles and it is necessary to provide adequate display assemblies for displaying a wide variety of bags.